Sherly et Jimmy deviennent BFF
by Hirondelle Agricole
Summary: Alors que Jim est enlevé par Sherlock et John, un interrogatoire tourne mal. John s'en va et les hostilités commencent. Hostilités verbales. WARNING BLAGUES DE MERDE


Jim émergea lentement. Il ouvrit les paupières, et fut forcé de les plisser sous la luminosité excessive dégagée par les néons fixés au plafond. Lorsqu'il voulut se cacher la vue afin d'être moins aveuglé par cette lumière, il se rendit compte que chacun de ses membres étaient solidement attachés à quatre pieux. Impossible de se défaire de cette inconfortable position. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était analysé la pièce dans la quelle il se trouvait. Et malgré cela, le célèbre psychopathe ne pouvait tirer aucune conclusion intéressante. Il avait néanmoins noté la présence d'un miroir semi-réfléchissant. Cette donnée combinée au fait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille le laissait penser qu'il avait sans doute été victime d'un kidnapping. Mais qui serait assez ingénieux pour y parvenir ? Franchir ses défenses et anticiper ses réflexions étaient choses quasiment impossibles. Non, vraiment. Jim ne voyait qu'une seule et unique personne capable de telles prouesses : Sherlock Holmes.

Il ne parvint pas à contenir son petit rire sadique habituel. Ce petite rire typique des personnes ayant perdu la raison, se retrouvant dans des situations désespérées, mais cependant certaines de pouvoir se tirer d'affaire.

« Je suis peut-être fou, mais mon génie dépasse l'entendement. N'est-ce-pas, Sherlock Holmes. Tu devrais savoir ce que cela fait d'être incompris. Nous avons un talent, tout les deux. »

Même s'il savait que des liens entravaient ses bras et ses jambes, Jim tenta de se dégager. Il se déchaina, sentant une douleur atroce germer aux niveaux de ses chevilles et de ses poignets, tant il se débâtait avec violence. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de se libérer et de partir. Il voulait tout simplement faire sortir ses f_ans_ de leur cachette. Qui dit Sherlock dit quasi-systématiquement John. Jim ne serait pas étonné de voir le blondinet apparaître aux talons du sociopathe.

Il entendit une porte grincer, puis un claquement assourdissant. Puis des bruis de pas réguliers retentirent, et il devina que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Jim ne prit même pas la peine de détourner le regard afin de déterminer qui venait lui rendre visite. Il le savait. N'importe qui aurait pu deviner.

« Tu daignes enfin te montrer. C'est très impoli de ta part de refuser de m'accueillir avec bienséance. »

Le psychopathe ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer son alter-ego. Le pousser à bout était sans doute son passe-temps favoris. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il sentit le contact glacial d'une lame de couteau sur son ventre.

« Hé, tu commences fort Sherlock. Tu ne veux pas parlementer avant de passer à quelque chose de concret et sérieux entre nous ? »

Jim adorait tourner ses phrases de manière à le prendre, Sherlock et lui, pour un couple. Peut-être était-ce au fond de lui un de ses souhaits les plus chers ? Quoiqu'il en soit, personne n'avait jamais eu écho de cela, et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Ou peut-être pas, étant donné qu'il passait la majoritaire partie de son temps à élaborer des plans machiavéliques afin d'exterminer John et ainsi pourvoir prétendre au grade de « petit ami psychopathe du sociopathe le plus attirant de Grande Bretagne ».

Jim ne s'attendait à aucun miracle. Il savait que Sherlock ne tenterait rien. Il était plus un homme éloquent, usant de sa rhétorique pour rappeler les criminels à la raison, ou tout simplement pour frimer et démontrer son génie. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait pénétrée dans la salle, et il n'avait toujours pas pipé mot.

« Tu es timide aujourd'hui dis moi. Un problème ? Tu as rompu avec Johnny-Boy c'est ça ? » Jim prit une voix faussement désolée. « Je suis vraiment navré pour toi, tu sais. Vous formiez un si joli couple… Mais peut-être est-ce parce-que tu as enfin compris que je suis l'homme de ta vie ?! »

Jim ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire lorsqu'il repensa à ses propres paroles. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la provocation. Alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas indigner son kidnappeur, il perçut une démarche rapide, probablement dans le couloir menant dans la pièce où il se trouvait actuellement, puis la porte s'ouvrit, se fracassant au passage contre le mur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vieux fou, tais-toi donc. Garde tes remarques désobligeantes et ta mauvaise foi. Tu fais pitié. Tu n'es qu'un idiot bon à rien ! »

La dernière remarque de Jim avait peut-être poussé à bout le compagnon de Sherlock.

« John, ce que tu viens de dire n'était absolument pas nécessaire… »

Le psychopathe redressa sa tête afin d'apercevoir cette querelle d'amoureux. C'était charmant de leur part de se donner en spectacle rien que pour lui.

« Sherlock, tu réalises ce qu'il vient de te dire ? Il flirt, il te drague, enfin… Tu ne comprends dont pas ? C'est comme si je prétendais que… »

Jim remarqua que Sherlock ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, tandis que John ne cessait de se passer la main sur le visage, comme pour cacher quelques larmes de chagrin qui pourraient perler.

« Ce n'est pas que ça me déplait mais, je n'ai pas réellement envie d'assister à vos scènes de ménage. Vous vous disputerez pour la saveur du thé chez vous, plus tard. »

Jim était fier de ses commentaires. Il sentait qu'il poussait petit à petit John dans ses derniers retranchements. Il n'attendait plus que celui-ci ne cède totalement et… Sherlock serait enfin à lui.

« Tu as dû oublier à qui on a à faire. Retourne dans l'autre pièce, veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme surexcité, près à tuer notre invité. Merci. »

John quitta la salle. Sherlock soupira et s'avança vers Jim. A l'aide de son couteau, il défit les nœuds qui l'empêchaient de bouger à sa guise. Lorsque le psychopathe fut libre de ses mouvements, il ne se mit pas debout, mais resta allongé sur la table de fer. Son torse dépourvu de costume le rendait encore plus séduisant. Il comptait bien jouer là-dessus pour faire tomber le sociopathe sous son charme.

« Sherlock, enfin. Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais me permettre d'admirer tes belles pupilles bleues… »

Sur ces mots, Jim caresse avec tendresse la joue de son interlocuteur. On pouvait distinctement entendre résonner des coups sourds contre le miroir semi-réfléchissant. John devait sans doute s'énerver davantage. Après tout, Jim avait beau rejeté sa nature humaine, il aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière, voir pire, s'il apercevait un autre mâle tenter de s'accaparer son trésor, Sherlock. Cet être si singulier, à la fois mystérieux et attirant. Jim ne pouvait expliquer cette chose ça uniquement dans le but de perturber Sherlock. Mais cela ne semblait pas avoir tant d'effet que ça.

« Jim Moriarty. Je suppose que tu ignores la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de t'emmener avec moi, loin des autres. Et surtout décider de te kidnapper au lieu de t'inviter. Je savais que tu aurais créé un bordel pas possible ».

Ledit Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme il n'avait jamais souri auparavant. Il buvait les paroles de Sherlock, lorsque soudain, une vibration suspecte le tira de sa contemplation.

**Je file, j'ai pas envie de te voir galocher ce con. JW**

« Oh oh. »

On pouvait sentir une pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Jim.

« Je crois que Johnny-Boy n'a pas supporté que tu me fasses des avances… »

Jim s'approcha soudain de Sherlock, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Le sociopathe s'assit près de lui, sans aucun arrière pensé. Mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas avoir saisi la même chose. Le psychopathe posa sa main sur la sienne. Sherlock soupira.

« Nan mais on peut même plus déconner quoi ! Allez, arrête avec ton vocabulaire de merde sérieusement, l'autre abruti est parti. On peut parler normalement ! »

Sherlock défit son écharpe et posa son blouson au sol. D'un claquement de doigt, il alluma toutes les lumières de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour se débarrasser de John. Faudrait que tu lui dises un jour que t'en as ras le cul qu'il te prenne pour son copain, Sherly. Ça devient presque chiant ».

« Oui, je sais, mais à chaque fois que j'aborde notre relation avec un ton grave ça marche pas. Même une fois j'ai testé avec la voix de Voldemort en disant ''John, je suis ton père !'' Ça l'a fait pleurer limite.

« Mec, tu voulais pas plutôt dire Dark Vador. Va réviser tes classiques cinématographiques au lieu de jouer au Docteur Whoboul avec Mycroft. »

Les deux complices rigolèrent à cœur joie.

« C'est affreux comment on est méchant Sherly hihi ».

« Parle pour toi, sale kamikaze. Moi tout ce que je fais de mal c'est de regarder My Little Pony en streaming. Sauf une fois au châlet… »

« Attend j'ai un appel. »

J'ai envie de faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvre

A peine le sociopathe eut-il entendu la sonnerie de Jim qu'il sombra dans un fou rire incontrôlable, si bien que son ami dut couper l'appel tant il ne parvenait pas à discerner les paroles de la personne à l'autre bout du fil et les rires très étranges de Sherlock.

« Mec t'es sérieux quand tu rigoles on dirait une chèvre. 'Tain ça craint… »

« C'est quoi ces blagues à deux balles, tu veux refaire un faux suicide ? »

Jim attrapa une paire de lunette d'on ne sait où et les mis sur son front à la Horacio, petite musique de fond avec.

Don't get fooled again

Sherlock le fixa d'un regard interrogateur, se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu accumuler tant de références. Il passa la main dans sa chevelure.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as amené dans un endroit comme ça. C'est lugubre, c'est malsain ! Comment t'as fait pour qu'on y entre, on dirait un quartier super évolué de la mort d'agent secret».

« Tu t'écoutes parler ? On dirait un gros _retard_, mec. Tu gâches ton image. Déjà si quelqu'un nous entendait papoter comme ça… »

« _Retard _? T.A.R.D.I.S ? _Jim and relatives dimensions in space_ ! Viens on va voyager. Avec un peu de chance, on croisera le Visiteur du Futur ! »

« Qui ça ? Nan mais ferma là. Ça devient presque absurde, Jim… »

« Tu sais ce qui est absurde, c'est que tu fasses équipe avec un Hobbit. Hobbit qui participera à ton éradication en tant que dragon-OP-je-crache-des-flammes-pour-le-lolz. Au fait, _khan_ est-ce qu'on part ? »

Face à ce discours assez peu anodin, Sherlock resta bouche bée. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il farfouilla dans son palais mental, priant pour trouver quelque chose à reprocher à Jim, une anecdote gênante.

« Ouaip, et bah moi… Moi je me suis pas retrouvé à poil dans la forêt en plein dans la nuit, à se coller à mes camarades tels des pingouins, reproduisant un piteux spectacle semblable à un pr0n gay ! »

Cette discussion tournait au ridicule, sans compter que Jim Moriarty et Sherlock Holmes n'étaient pas censés prendre en compte les autres rôles incarnés par leurs acteurs respectifs. Ils se fixaient chacun, tentant de conserver une expression neutre. Mais ils furent incapables de maintenir ce jeu de regard et chacun s'écroula au sol tant cette situation était pour le moins hilarante.

« Mais dafuq ? Sérieusement, c'est pathétique. J'en ai la larme à l'œil… »

Sur ces mots, Sherlock se mit à imiter une sirène semblable à celle qu'on entendait lorsqu'un incendie se déclenchait, pour indiquer aux personnes présentes dans le bâtiment qu'il fallait sortir.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Sherly ? Nan parce-que là, j'ai peur. C'est moi réchauffe la pièce, c'est ça ? Oh qu'est-ce que tu peux être subtil pour faire passer des messages. »

« Non, c'est juste que _l'alarme à l'œil_. LOL. »

Jim regarda le sol, dépité par cette discussion. Comment deux fabuleux génies comme eux pouvaient s'abaisser à un tel degré de stupidité ? Après tout, il valait mieux qu'ils expriment tout le stress qu'ils ressentaient à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets…

Jim se rassit sur la table où il jonchait environ une heure auparavant, fixant le plafond, tentant de dénicher un jeu de mot absolument pitoyable ou une blague de mauvais goût.

« Hé, Sherly, tu l'aimes bien, Lestrade ? »

« Bah, ça va, pour un dindon il est pas si désagréable. »

« Omg t'es sérieux, on dit poulet et encore c'est grossier, petit malappris. Et puis, Greg, il devait avoir la vie dure avant. T'imagine : Greg, monte sur l'estrade pour réciter ta poésie… »

Sherlock ne daigna même pas écouter la fin de l'histoire de Jim qu'il était déjà plongé dans un fou rire intense.

« Il en faut peu pour te faire rire, toi.. »

« Non, un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure aussi ! »

Jim réfléchit quelques secondes, et il rejoignit son complice. Ils semblaient si bien s'entendre. C'en était presque irréel. John n'aurait pas dû partir, finalement. Peut-être aurait-il pu participer à cette _joke-party_.

« Mec il est presque minuit, j'vais devoir rentrer. J'ai un raid avec la guilde, j'suis heal, j'peux pas me permettre de faire faux bon, après ils devront chercher quelqu'un pour le roster et c'est dur en étant HL »

« Pas de problème, je crois que je vais devoir jouer le psychologue avec John, sinon il va encore chier des bulles carrées. On est juste meilleurs amis bordel. »

« Bah, dis lui calmement, que c'est seulement platonique. »

« Ouaip enfin après c'est pas toi qu'il regarde avec ses yeux de merlan frit… C'est tellement irrésistible, LELELEL. »

« Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux qu'on rentre maintenant, tu commences sérieusement à perdre les pédales, pauvre petit. N'empêche que si tu veux j'te parraine sur WoW comme ça on aura expérience multipliée et pour le pex c'est carrément utile. Après on se fait un duo heal/tank pour les guildes et les proc donjons/instances c'est carrément le pied. »

Sherlock cherchait quelque chose de sombrement idiot à répondre à cette expression.

« Ne cherche pas, Sherly. Allez, j'me taille moi. »

A ces mots, il se revêtit et quitta la pièce à vive allure, pour y revenir quelques secondes après.

« Sherlock ? »

« Oukilékon… Attends moi tu sais même pas où on est… »

« Ah oui et d'ailleurs on est où donc ? »

« Dans le restaurant de kébab du voisin. Il est fan de série policière du coup c'est à ça que ressemble sa réserve. »

« Ah mais du coup ça explique où tu as trouvé la bouffe. »

Sherlock se passa la main sur le visage. Il soupira.

« Allons-y Jimonzo ! »

« Gérotémo ! »

Ces deux énergumènes quittèrent la salle en courant. Ils étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute les sociopathe et psychopathe les plus insolites du monde !


End file.
